Processors that provide an interface for memory or processor access for multiple requestors may have their performance restricted by a large number of requestors, bandwidth requirements of the requestors, latency requirements of the requestors, and physical limitations on the chip. Limited bandwidth among the requestors can hinder the performance of the processor. For instance, a point of the chip that receives more requests than it can process does not have enough bandwidth and is considered a bottleneck.